


fixation

by paladarns



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timelines, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Meteorstuck, a little graphic sentencing but not at all too gory, barely graphic, blindness AU, davekat - Freeform, eventually c;, i'll add more tags as i go on, rosemary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladarns/pseuds/paladarns
Summary: You scream but you know no one will hear you and you scratch out your eyes, everything blurry.





	1. Chapter 1

  You had no idea where you were, how you got there, or any intentions of going back soon. You knew it didn't matter. You've gotten used to it, the insomnia. How pathetic, though, too scared to fall asleep. You've gotten used to it, the nightmares. Or night terrors. Never again will you call them night mares after the incident with the hoofbeast when you were 4 sweeps. Every time you think of it, it's like a crow pecking at your skull, slowly opening up a hole to your brain. Except, when the crow opens the hole, he will be surprised that there is no brain at all, as which you disposed of after said event with the pony. Though the soggy brain that manifests the trauma is gone, the remains of nerves and blood streams still lay there with plenty of old bane. Though you are quite diametrically opposed, according to Rose, she also admits to having bane thoughts and often has trouble sleeping as well. Except in your case, you wouldn't call it trouble in falling asleep, you'd call it not trying to sleep at all. Like any sane person, you leave your block to waltz around a meteor (hopefully a bolide soon) in just your shirt and pajama pants. The main problem, of course, is that the stone when it contiguously meets your feet, seems to be freezing though you zoom by 8 stars per minute. You'd expect the floor to be on fire by how a smidgen of heat from a sun you just passed gently grazed the side of the meteor, but alas, you had to be in the cold bowels anyway. Speaking of, the bowels you have managed to maze through slowly has become darker and darker each corner you turn to. You are certain that you will never get back, and you are fine with that, until you see a room. You do often wander the meteor but you remind yourself to stay on the path you know. You never pay attention unless someone is with you. The room has white light spilling from the cracks and as you are reaching out to grab hold of the door knob, you think, "How does this rock have electricity for light?" You pry the door open and you're immediately overwhelmed with nauseousness.

  The light spills through the hallway and you are slightly blinded by the sudden light. God, why'd you have to be nocturnal? Or at least used to seeing better dark places? You remember the hardships of becoming accustomed to falling asleep at night instead of morning, but even then it wouldn't matter because the meteor has no direct star to differentiate between morning and night. If you ever get to your "new planet", you'll need a lot of adjusting sleep patterns. Key word: _if_.

  Wait, when did you close your eyes? Open them. Look at your surroundings. What do you see? Well to start, large tanks. Larger than the other tanks you've seen in your favorite labs. These tanks stretch out almost across the room and are filled with specimen too big for their tanks floating in sopor. Or maybe some kind of preserving gel. You decide you have nothing to lose (really, you do have nothing), and step in. Unsurprisingly, the stone inside the lab is just as cold as the stone all over the meteor. Your strut pods aren't yet habituated to the freezing rock, but you really do need to wear shoes when you walk around. You step in more, observing your surroundings. The ceilings were low, almost low enough for you to touch it if you stood on your stubs, or the ceiling would barely stroke Dave's nug bone. The more you look, the more uninterested you get, though the specimen do creep you out. You, being the idiot (did we not go over this?), walk up to a tank closest to the door. You look around the edges of the tank and spot the label, stating, "SPECIMEN 637 MUTANT WHALE." You cringe, looking up to spot the "mutant whale's" face. It's eyes are wide open and staring at you, and you've never seen anything like it. You are sure it's a creature from Earth, but you will never know because you'd never dare to step into the ocean, more or less the beach. You don't step any closer to the "mutant whale", seeing as you are already 8 feet away from it as possible. The "mutant whale"'s body is small, shriveled, and grey and you can see the green sopor flowing into it's skin and blood stream. Your eyes follow the evident blood stream through the body until it fades into the "mutant whale"'s large head. You catch a glimpse at the top (the "mutant whale" was upside down, lifeless) of the head and see a few bubbles slowly being spewed out of a hole. You look into its eyes once more, the iris's rolled back into its head. You stare longer, almost in a trance, until the eye snaps from the back of the "mutant whale"'s head and looks straight at you.

  You yelp and stumble back, falling and covering your eyes. Your breathing's erratic. After making sure you aren't dead, you drop your hands from your eyes and look back to the "mutant whale". It's eyes are back into its head. You must've been hallucinating it from your lack of sleep. You won't let hallucinations win, to get the best of you, though. You stand quickly and brush off the dirt that wasn't there and step back. Until you step into a puddle. You whip around to see what's there, nothing but a puddle. You step out of the puddle and see another droplet add to the excitement of a puddle and you direct your lookstubs to the main source. You see a pipe hanging out from a compartment in the rock, slowly dripping. You slowly get onto your stubs to look into the pipe. Darkness. The droplets keep coming, but you hear strange things coming through the pipe. You draw your eyebrows together and inch closer to the pipe, a bit of the liquid from the puddle touching your toes. You hear clanks through the pipe, and you, the idiot (as said before), raise your squawk blister to the pipe and yell, "Hello?"

  You bring your eyes back down to the pipe and try to hear out for an answer. No one answers but the sound of rushing water. You don't think quite fast enough when the same liquid from before gushes out of the pipe and into your lookstubs. You scream and fall away, the liquid scorching your iris's and you feel as if the crow has given up on your brain and decided to tear your eyes apart, layer by layer. You scream but you know no one will hear you and you scratch out your eyes, everything blurry. You swear you can hear sizzling coming from your eyes. The agony scalds your whole face. Everything goes black, and your back hits the ground hard, and soon you cannot feel anything.


	2. Chapter 2

  You knew something was wrong when you woke up. You didn't know what it was but something was off. You knew something was wrong when you walked out of your room and Karkat's door at the end of the hallway was wide open. You knew something was wrong when you stood staring in his room, bed completely empty and him nowhere to be seen. You knew something was wrong in general.

  You shuffle down the hall, your socked feet dragging. You make your way into the commons, where you see Rose opening and slamming cabinets and Kanaya looking sheepishly under a carpet, a long yaoi finger tapping her black lips. "Guys, what are you looking for?" You ask, still dragging your feet behind you and lifting up the rug from the opposite side of Kanaya. She sees you, widens her eyes, and jumps slightly but drops the rug carefully, sighing nosily. "Dave please do not startle me like that. We are looking for Karkat. He has seemed to disappear when we woke up."

  "We've been looking for him for hours, no clue where he is," Rose adds. You drop the rug. "Well shit, might as well get a blood hound too."

  You hear a raspy shrill coming from the hallway opposite of the one you just came through and the voice says, "I'm the blood hound! Get it?" Terezi steps from the darkness of the hallway and her wicked smile is shown. "You get it? Since I can smell blood? Also, I found something," Terezi motions for the rest of you to follow her but almost runs into a wall on the way turning around. You follow her down the dark hallway, though it might only be dark because of your sunglasses. Terezi stops in the middle of the hallway after a few minutes of wandering and she sits down on the floor on her knees. She leans forward to sniff out a patch on the ground thoroughly before looking back and grins. "It smells like Karkle's feet."

  "Well, it couldn't be because we've been searching for him for a while now, all his scent would've gone away," Rose crosses her arms. Rose is known to be calm, but she is extremely antsy, almost as anxious looking as Kanaya. When Kanaya was nervous, she'd wring her hands together and purse her lips, frantically looking around (Rose gave you those notes when you were paying attention only halfway.) Rose must've picked up her nervous habits because she was rapidly bouncing her foot with concentrated eyes as Terezi licked the floor vigorously.  
  "It tastes like he stood right here for a long time, his sweat is still here," Terezi says, face still close to the ground, occasionally lapping it for a "just in case". Terezi scoots forward on the ground, still sniffing and eventually standing. She brings her hand to her face and rubs her chin with her thumb and pointer finger. "Hmmm," she narrows her eyes and turns to pace around, twisting her lips. "This is a serious mystery. I should get my Pyralspite but-"

  "Terezi, I believe we don't have much time to go search for your stuffed toy. Karkat has been gone for hours," Rose sighs exasperatedly, unwrapping her arms and walking around Terezi.

  "Yes, I agree with Rose as well. Karkat may be at an inconvenience," Kanaya pipes in. You shake your head, speaking up for the first time in a while, "What if Karkat wanted time to himself? Leave him be for-"

  "Wait, shut up. I smell something," Terezi presses a finger to your chest as she lifts her nose to sniff.  
  "What's the point of me shutting up if you smell something-"  
"Shut up!" Terezi swats at your chest and walks toward the scent. She leads you through a puzzle of hallways and doors until, after 10 minutes of darkness, she runs to an open door that's spilling out light.

  She runs in, looks around, and spots something to the right of her. She disappears into the room, and the rest of you rush in. It's another lab. To your right, you see a Terezi kneeling down by a Karkat who is star-fished on the ground. You can't catch a glimpse of his face because Kanaya and Rose go to bombard around him. Your eyes find the sole of his right foot. By the looks of it, grey skin torn and flesh revealing, green, purple, and bloody, he's not doing fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha i fooled you all im posting this today not tomorrow not that any of you care though
> 
> i literally finished this in one day and i'm already halfway done with chapter 3 i am on a roll
> 
> (even though i forgot to proofread this chapter so sorry if there are a lot of typos)
> 
> i'll have the next chapter up soon, see you later c:


	3. Chapter 3

  Wake up. Open your eyes. You can't. Open your eyes. Move your arm. You can't. Turn your head. You can't. What do you see. You can't see anything. Are you awake? Wake up.

  You hear something. Footsteps. Fast footsteps. Loud footsteps. Breathing. Frantic breathing. And... you think you hear your name. You think you feel people touching your face. You can't see. You feel your chest heave a noise out your mouth. It's quiet now. You hear someone ask, "Karkat?" It sounds like Kanaya. Oh, you miss Kanaya. You haven't talked to her in a while. You wish you could see her.

  And then you feel your body being lifted, arms all over your body. After a while, you are set down. Open your eyes. You can't. Wake up. You can't. You bring your heavy arm up to your face, and immediately regret it when you fee a sting on your cheek. You still touch, wandering what is on your face. Wrinkles. Some strange liquid. You open your eyes. Are your eyes open? You can't tell. It's not complete darkness you are in but you never cared for light. Except you can feel light as well, but you are not bothered by it. You try to look around but it's the same. You hear a gasp and a whimper to your left as you feel some liquid poured into your eyes.

  You hear someone talking. "His sclera is completely blood shot and his cornea is destroyed, as well as it looks as his irises. Kanaya did you gather the solution that was on the floor next to him?"   
  
  "N-no. I was too distracted. I apologize," the voice was shaky and whimpering. Kanaya.

  "It's alright, dear. Please do not worry Karkat will be fine. Terezi can you collect the fluid with a beaker. Over there. Yes, right there. Thank you."

  You call out the names your hear, "Kanaya? Terezi?" long, slender fingers lace with yours and you can immediately tell it's Kanaya. Are you awake?

  Moments later, you hear clinking above you and you feel a warm cloth place over your eyes and cheeks, slowly rubbing. "His face is not overly damaged, his skin is much tougher than a human's therefore the acid burns will heal. As for now we should bandage him up," a voice above you, then a dry cloth that wraps around your cheeks, to the back of your head, and proceeds to wrap all the way around your top half of your head. You turn your head around, looking from your left to right. "What... what happened?"

  "Karkat, your sclera is blood shot and your cornea-"  
  "Yeah, I heard! What's wrong with me?" A growl comes up from your stomach as you try to push yourself up into a sitting position. Your hands are on some kind of wood, smooth and also slightly unstable. "Karkat, by the tests and thorough searches, you are blind. Somehow, sulfuric acid flushed through your eyes."

  You are quiet for a long time. Some may even think you were dead. You want to reply, but all you do it bring your hands to your clothed face and let tears fall through the bandages of your face. You stay there for hours.

  You let whoever it is touching you help you to step off of aforementioned surface you sat on to cry. Your feet touch the rock surface, still very cold and unaccustomed to, and you balance yourself. You still know how to walk if you ignore the stinging of open flesh on your foot, but the fact that you can't see makes it seem like you are a grub again. Kanaya (which is what it feels like) takes your hand to lead you backward, with another hand on your back. You almost feel like you are blindfolded, being led to an phenomenal surprise where you can see again. After all those hours of crying and reassuring you will never be able see again though, you don't know why you hope. Walking back to what assume is room confuses you; you thought you were blind, but you guess you're numb all over too.   
  
  You hear shuffling, and you sense darkness surrounding you, and your arm is tugged and you are sat on what you assume is your human sleeping pod. You instinctively lay back, feeling something warm covering you. Kanaya speaks up, "Would you like me to stay?"

  You turn your head to where you think the voice is coming from and sigh. "No, I'd rather be left alone."

  You feel a hand brush your hair, and you flinch but almost instantly relax in the warmth of safety. "Get some rest," Kanaya's gentle touch disappears and you immediately feel alone, though she is only standing up from your bed. A moment later, you hear a click, and you know the door is closed. You hear so much yet it's quiet. Screaming. What are you seeing? You don't know. You close your eyes, though it is hard to because the skin on your eyelids have become tight and cracking. You feel like you don't know anything. Maybe you don't. You have no brain, remember? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short, but ye i finished! (finally)
> 
> next chapter will be out soon!


	4. Chapter 4

  You watch as Karkat struggles to put his feet on the floor, hopping off of the commons table. For the past hour, he sat there, staring (heh) at the table under him; he kept asking the same questions. He would ask AM I REALLY BLIND? and Rose would patiently reply with Yes. It was hard to watch. Even though you've known Karkat for almost 2 and half years, you have never seen him cry. He was the toughest cookie (according to John) you know other than Bro. Well, Bro wasn't a cookie, more like a swole scone. Yeah, that's not a good analogy. You remember Karkat and Rose cornered you once because they had "enough of your terrible analogies." They sat you down in the commons, shined a single bright light on you, and lectured you on analogies. Apparently COMPARING SOMEONE FALLING TO THEIR DEATH TO A HEFTY BAG FILLED WITH PROGRESSO SOUP was not a good analogy.

  You can see Kanaya's iron grip latched onto Karkat's arm as she leads him into the darkness of one of the hallways, and soon he's gone. You look towards Rose, Terezi slipping out of view and going through the same hallway Karkat and Kanaya just went through, and watch as Rose sits down at the table Karkat sat on. She curls her fingers into her bangs and hides her eyes behind her palms. You cautiously walk over to her and place a hand on her shoulder. You don't look down at her and continue to watch the empty hallway across from you, but you can feel her head lift.

  "Is he going to be okay," You state more than question. If you psyche yourself out enough, maybe you'll convince yourself that he will be okay. No, you know him. If he sat here for an hour crying in front of everyone, you could only imagine how he's doing now.

  "Yes. He's completely blind, though. This is not good for our timeline but hopefully he will continue to live. What a shame." You feel Rose stand and you look to your right at her as she walks from your hand. You drop your arm and watch her walk the opposite direction if you, back to her room.

  You're sitting in your room, looking at your hands. Your shades are off and thrown across the bed. You never expected to think this, but Karkat can never watch movies or look at your beautiful face anymore. Better yet, Karkat can never wank again. Well, he can, but he won't be able to see it. You flop back on your bed and cover your eyes with your arms. God, now there's 2 Terezi's.

  You are sitting on the floor in front of Karkat's door. You've been sitting here for 37 minutes, trying to figure out how to approach him. After 2 weeks from the accident, you'd see Kanaya walk back and forth from her and Karkat's room to check on him and clean him, help him to go to the bathroom, shit like that. Karkat has basically become the senior of the meteor, dependent of a nurse to get around. Well, get around from bathroom to his room. Rose and Kanaya have decided to keep him away from the other mystery hallways around his room.

  You decide to lift a hand and lightly knock on the door. And knocking in this case is practically breaking the door down with heavy hands. God, he's blind not deaf, which is exactly what he mumbles from behind the door.  
  You speak up, "'Sup, uhh, Karkat. Just, uh, checking on ya."  
  "Please don't enter, I will claw your eyes out so we'll be matching."  
  "Ha, don't tempt me, Karkat," You stand up from the floor and turn to walk away, but you hear a small sound come from Karkat. He shouts, "Hey!" and you rush back to the door.

  You glue your ear to the door and listen. "Can you bring me some coffee?"  
  
  You push your face away from the door and stare at the door for one last time, then turn to stroll down the hallway to the commons. You keep your eyes concentrated in front of you as your legs move almost robotically, like a routine. You've picked up coffee for Karkat plenty of times, usually when you would lay on his floor and mumble nonsense while he sat in the bean bag you and Terezi alchemized for his birthday, reading the same troll erotica he'd read 5 times before already. You never understood why he ever liked that shit, it tasted like caffeinated dirt. He says it's like a drug and if he doesn't have it he'll kill himself, but you don't think he'd go that far. Well, you don't _want_ to think he'd go that far.

  You enter the commons room, completely empty with only the sound of whirring from the coffee machine in the back. You walk toward said coffee machine, the sound of your steps echoing just as loud as they would echo anywhere else on the meteor. You snatch a coffee cup from the stack beside the machine, each mug stained immensely from all the attempts to pour coffee without spilling. The machine would bug out and it took a week to get used to the burning on your hands every time coffee over flowed your cup and immersed your hands. You would fix it, but you don't know much, or _anything_ about alien technology anyways.

  You pull out the mittens Kanaya and Rose made specifically for the coffee machine and hold the cup underneath to dispenser. You push the handle towards the back and the whirring becomes louder, then stops when the coffee pours into the cup. Well, not really pours, but solidly drops. The jello coffee sits for a few seconds before dropping into a liquid, splashing all over the mittens. You want to throw up.

  You walk back to Karkat's block and knock on the door. You look down into the coffee, your face wrenching up into disgust with the smell. You hear shuffling, the squeaking of a bed, and then a flop, as if he got up to open the door and then sat back, remembering he can't see. "Come in," you hear a grumble, and use you free hand to twist open the door to Karkat's room.

  With your shades on, the hallway you stand in is already mildly dark, the only light source coming from the commons further down. But as you peep into Karkat's room, it is pitch black. You slip your shades off and squint, your surroundings coming clearer. Even though Karkat's room is still extremely dark, you can make out the shape of Karkat's curled up body. You look to your right to find the switch to the lights and flick it on. You don't hear Karkat bitch about the lights like most times, but you remember he doesn't really know you turned them on.

  "Did you just turn on the lights?" Well, maybe he does know. "Um, how did you guess?" You ask, stepping forward to crouch in front of Karkat's bed as he lifts his head up, expecting to look at you as if he could see. From here, his eyes look glazed over and lost, the red of his iris turned faded and pinkish. His pupils, on the other hand, are completely gone, and the yellows of his eyes are red and bloody, but not bleeding. Around his eyes, the skin is darker and redder than the rest of his face, some tender parts of the muscle beneath the skin showing. The scars around his eyes aren't as bad as they were at first, the healing coming into place, but the scars still create a dark pattern across his eyelids and upper cheeks. He's not looking directly at you, but it's close enough. "I heard you turn on the light, and I figured you'd turn on the lights anyways just like before I went blind."

  You turn to your left to whisper dramatically, "Shit, caught red handed again," before returning to look at Karkat and sigh. You both sit there for a few seconds before stating, "Here's your coffee, by the way."

  He (almost) looks straight in your face, a blank expression plastered. Blank faces have always creeped out, especially on Terezi with her vibrant red eyes, but on Karkat... it's almost like talking to a white canvas with horns. "How do you expect me to drink this."

  You startle, almost dropping the drink. "What the fuck, you wanted it! What do you expect me to do, hand feed it to you??"

  "Maybe you could've gotten a straw? Put it in a fucking sippy cup? Use your fucking surroundings!"  
  "We have never carried a single straw on this rock in the 2 years we've been on here, the fuck do you mean?"

  Karkat growls and mumbles something you don't quite catch, but you sigh and stand on your knees. You shuffle over in front of him to grab his hand. He looks up to not exactly look at you, but you continue to take his hand and curl it around the handle to the mug. In your peripheral vision, you can see his eyebrows furrow. You mumble, "Hold on tight," and let go when he has the mug in his hands. You push the mug up to his mouth, making sure he knows it's a mug. He makes an attempt to slap your hand away from pushing the mug to his face, misses, but you take your hand away anyways.

  His hand shaky, he sips from the mug. He closes his eyes and brings the mug down again, half of the coffee already gone from the cup.

  He opens his eyes to stare into nothingness again, and you look back. You look back into lifeless eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait!! took a little motivation to finish this chapter but i hope you enjoyed! idk why this took so long but i had been adding a few sentences a day since i uploaded chapter 3 and i was finally in the mood to finish whoop whoop
> 
> next chapter should be out soon!

**Author's Note:**

> oh my goodness
> 
> i've had this idea for a long time and i finally did it!! it took me like 3 weeks to develop the plot but now that i atleast think i know what i'm trying to do, it'll be easier for me to write! 
> 
> also sorry for the inconsistency in troll terminology i didnt want to use look stubs every other sentence lmao
> 
> i hope you enjoyed the fic so far and i'll see you guys later!
> 
> also my tumblr is http://trashy-dave.tumblr.com


End file.
